Problem: A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $5$ feet wide. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $3\text{ ft}$ $5\text{ ft}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {5} + {3} + {5} + {3} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 16\text{ ft} $